A Little Recon
Overview Summary #Take Koss to Arkjok Ward and talk to Herbalist Umjabwe. Find out what's upsetting the villagers. #Create a diversion to help the villagers escape. #Kill the Kournan escort. #See Lonai for your reward. Obtained from :Dunkoro in Command Post Requirements :The Council is Called :Koss is required in the party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :"The villages in the area are showing elevated signs of unrest. Something significant must have happened, but everyone is too afraid to talk about it. There is a chatty herbalist over in Arkjok Ward who might be able to tell us what's going on. I'm not sure how, but Koss knows this person, so take him along with you. Once you know what's afoot, report back to me immediately. Is that something you can handle?" ::Accept: "Sounds simple. I'll check it out." ::Reject: "I've got demons to hunt, and no time for cranky villagers." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Herbalist Umjabwe) :"I see you're with Koss, so I probably shouldn't even be seen talking to you... but you might be the only one who can help. Last night, Kournan troops marched in and rounded up the most vigorous young men in each village. The Kournans are marching them up to the garrison nearby to replace lost troops. The families are upset, but there's nothing they can do. Perhaps you could create a diversion so these young men can get away. I know most of these boys; they're good lads and don't deserve impressment. Please help them!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Koss: "Did you hear that? Soldiers on the march... we must be close! They're letting the villagers catch their breath. That gives us a few moments to assess the enemy." :Koss: "Excellent. A little combat ought to make the perfect diversion!" :Kournan Captain: "Who goes there?" :Koss: "Good afternoon, good soldiers. I am a local blacksmith. Perhaps you'd like to sample my wares? I mostly deal in steel. Cold, deadly steel." :Kournan Captain: "It's the Sunspears! Protect the recruits!" Reward Dialogue :"The villagers are overjoyed to be reuinited ''sic] with their loved ones, but many fear the Kournan military will carry out reprisals. They are blaming the death of the captain and her men on the Sunspears. Let them blame us, we can bear the burden."'' Walkthrough Follow the path from Pogahn Passage to meet Herbalist Umjabwe. Take the Kournan blessing as this will lead you through a large Kournan camp. The path on the map is longer than needed, but clears your path for later. Talk to the Herbalist (at the circle) then find the soldiers as indicated by the star. Kill the small mob of Iboga nearby, then approach the Kournans. After a second they will turn hostile and you can take them out. Notes *If the Kournan Captain dies from the patrolling Tusked Hunters before the Kournan escort initiate the fight, the quest must be restarted from an outpost. *If you enter an outpost after speaking with Herbalist Umjabwe but before rescuing the villagers, the quest will reset. You will have to begin again. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points